1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a distribution scheme for distributing one or more programs for replay by customers wherein the timing of at least a first replay is precisely controlled from a central location. The system is suited for the distribution of musical audio and/or video programs and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently it was found to be advantageous to release certain programs, especially musical selections to either the public at large or to intermediary entities such as radio or tv stations in conjunction with certain related events, such as the premier or broadcasting of a related movie or tv show, a specific date related for example to a concert by an artist, his or her anniversary, or other similar occurrences. In such instances it is found advantageous for marketing purposes to insure that these programs become available to all the intermediary entities and/or retail stores substantially simultaneously to insure that the public is not exposed to these programs prematurely. In addition, when a major new musical release occurs, it is advantageous to make copies available substantially simultaneously through the world, or at least within a given countries. One obvious means of accomplishing simultaneous release of these programs is to send the copies out to the intermediaries or retail outlets ahead of times with instructions on the date and time on which the programs are to be played or the copies are to be made available to the public. However in practice this approach does not work because in most instances the intermediaries or the retail outlets are not under the control of the producers and hence there is no way for the producer to insure that the instructions are followed. In fact, it is to be expected that for major new releases, such instructions are not followed because each retailer and intermediary is anxious to be xe2x80x98the first on the blockxe2x80x99 to make the programs available.
Hence, presently, producers stock pile the copies of the programs ahead time at a central location, and then distribute them only a day or two before the critical date or time. Of course this scheme is rather difficult to coordinate precisely especially when the release is to occur simultaneously in different parts of the country or the world.
In view of the above discussion, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a program distribution system which insures that a distributed program can be replayed at least a first time only at or after a critical time selectively determined by a distributor.
A further objective is to provide a system of the kind described above which is suitable for distributing a wide variety of programs including musical, programs, video, programs, computer software, and so on.
A further objective is to provide a system which is suitable for distributing program son a large variety of media, including cassettes, CDs, DVDs, floppy disks, and any other similar media.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following description. Briefly, in a distribution system constructed in accordance with this invention, an original program is first recorded on one or more types of media in an encrypted form. The media is then distributed to intermediaries and/or retail outlets. However the recorded program cannot be replayed immediately in a normal fashion because the data has been encrypted. At a later time the producer of the program releases and broadcasts the key required to decrypt the data. This broadcast may occur over the air waves using standard G.P.S. communications, RF signals, or imbedded in TV signals.
Receivers are also provided which have automatic receiving equipment for receiving the key over the corresponding broadcasting media. The receiver can then proceed when requested to replay the program by decrypting the data using the received key.
Alternatively, the decrypting key may be provided to the receiver by some other means, and the receiver may be arranged and constructed to start decrypting only after a predetermined trigger signal has been received.
In a simplified version of the invention, the program is recorded without encoding, however it cannot be replayed without a specific release signal.